leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The follow Champion skins have been added to the store: * Arcade skins ** ( ) ** ( ) * Academy skins ** ( ) ( ) ** ( ) ( ) ** ( ) ( ) ** ( ) ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon871.png|Artistic Poro ProfileIcon904 Paintbrush Poro.png|Paintbrush Poro The following Ward skins have been added to the store: * Nothing to report. League of Legends Champions ; * General ** Recommended items updated. *Stats ** Base damage increased to ** Damage growth increased to 5 from 3.5 ** Base health increased to ** Health growth increased to 100 from 93. ** Base armor increased to 34 from 33.38. ** Armor per level increased to 4 from 3.5. ** Range increased to 175 from 125. * ** Updated ability icon. ** Damage reduced (10 at level 1 versus 12 on live). ** No longer grants bonus movement speed. ** Whenever an enemy champion reaches max Hemorrhage or dies to , Darius enters a Bloodrage for 5 seconds, gaining 40 attack damage and applying max Hemorrhage to enemies hit. * ** Now has a brief delay. ** Blade damage changed to % AD)}} from . ** Handle damage changed to % AD)}} from . ** Heals Darius for 10% of his missing health for every enemy champion hit, up to 3 times. * ** Slow increased % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 8 seconds. ** Cooldown reduction mechanic removed. * ** Now briefly slows enemies grabbed. ** Range reduced to 540 from 550. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** No longer refunds mana. ** During the 20 seconds, Noxian Guillotine can be recast for free. ** At rank 3, Noxian Guillotine is now free. ; * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 84.25 from 96. ** AD growth increased to 4.5 from 3.5. ** Armor growth increased to 3 from 2.7. ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. * ** Health regeneration at level 16 reduced to 1.6% from 2%. * ** Silence duration reduced to 1.5 seconds at all ranks from . * ** Passive removed. ** Unit kills permanently grant 0.2 Armor and Magic Resist, increased to 1 versus champions and large monsters. This bonus is capped at . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to % from %. ** Judgment can no longer critically strike. ** Instances of damage over the duration changed to based on level from 6 at all ranks. Total duration unchanged. ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cancelling the effect early will now refund cooldown equal to the remaining duration. ** Garen is no longer slowed by 20% while spinning through minions. ** Garen is now slowed by 20% whiling moving toward enemy champions being damaged by Judgment. * ** Updated ability icon. ** Garen specializes in shutdowns, marking the enemy champion who scored the most recent kill as a Villain. Garen's basic attacks and deal as bonus true damage versus Villains. ** The active deals true damage versus Villains. ; * **Base damage now scales with . **Empowered damage now scales with per stack. ; * **Energy refund changed to 20 on the first attack and 10 on the second, from 15 on both. * ** Enemies hit by the kicked enemy take bonus physical damage equal to % of kicked enemy's bonus health}}. ; * ** Self cast now also heals Lissandra for , increased by 1% for every 1% of her health that's missing. ; * ** Allies can trigger the bonus movement speed. **Movement speed increased to from . **Movement speed duration reduced to 1 second from 2. **Mana cost reduced to 50 from 60. ; * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Damage growth increased to 5 from 3.5. ** Attack speed growth increased to 3% from 2.6%. ** Base health reduced to 525 from 555. ** Health growth increased to 80 from 73. ** Movement speed reduced to 330 from 340. ** Health regeneration increased to 4 from 3.3. ** Health regeneration growth increased to 0.55 from 0.3. ** Armor growth increased to 3 from 2.7. ** Range increased to 200 from 125. ** Attack frame improved. *** Has a reduced AS scaling, as with Thresh. * ** Shield decay reduced to 2% from 3%. ** Maximum shield changed to from 90 + (30 × Mordekaiser's level). *** Effectively 131.25 (+18.25 Growth) . ** Shield will no longer decay while below 25% of maximum shield. ** Shield generation reduced to 25% from 35%. * ** Now empowers his next 3 attacks. ** Now causes Mordekaiser to deal bonus magic damage instead of converting the entire attack into magic damage. ** Each attack deals bonus magic damage than the last. *** 1st Attack: *** 2nd Attack: % AD)}} % AP)}} *** 3rd Attack: % AD)}} % AP)}} *** Max: % AD}} % AP}}. ** Cooldown changed to from . ** Cost reduced to from . * ** Renamed Harvester of Sorrow. ** Even with allies present, Mordekaiser gains full experience from minions he kills. ** Active no longer innately deals damage. ** Movement speed while moving toward ally increased to 75 from 60. ** If Mordekaiser and his targeted ally touch, both deal magic damage over 4 seconds to surrounding enemies. Non-stacking. ** Mordekaiser deals damage to enemies surrounding him and his ally and restores health. Healing is only one-third effective and capped at versus minions. This ends the damage over time. ** Cost removed. ** Cast range increased to 1000 from 750. ** Cooldown reduced to from . * **Base damage reduced to from . **Now scales with . ** For each enemy champion hit, Mordekaiser generates 15% of his maximum health. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 6 at all ranks. * ** Damaging the will Curse it for 10 seconds. **Activation/DOT damage reduced to % from %. ** Mordekaiser will enslave the soul of Cursed units for X seconds whenever his team scores the takedown. **Range reduced to 650 from 850. **Enslaved Soul now has 100% of its hosts stats. **Enslaved Soul no longer gains a percentage of Mordekaiser's AD and AP removed. **Enslaved Soul now only gains 10 AD and 15% of Mordekaiser's maximum health. ; * **The empowered attack benefits from 25 bonus attack range. This does not stack with the bonus from Fury of the Sands. ; * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 345. ** Health growth reduced to 84.25 from 96. ** AD growth increased to 4.5 from 4.2. * **Removed. * (new innate) ** Updated ability icon. ** Skarner's presence causes a total of 6 crystals to spawn, one near , and each of the and . Crystals can be captured by standing on top of them, which remain captured indefinitely. Capturing a crystal earns to all who assisted and prevents it from being captured by the opposing team for 10 seconds, during which time it grants sight of the surrounding area. Defending champions can stand on the crystal to prevent the opposing team from capturing it. **While near captured crystals, Skarner gains 150 movement speed and 35% + (5% level) attack speed, and he restores per second. * **Physical damage ratio damage changed to % TOTAL AD}} from at all ranks. **Magic damage ratio changed to % TOTAL AD}} from . **Cooldown changed to seconds from 3.5. **Charge duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. **Cooldown reduction effect against non-champions reduced to 0.25 seconds from 0.5 seconds. **Mana cost reduced to mana from . **Stacking movement speed and attack speed removed. * **AP ratio removed. **Now scales with % of Skarner's maximum health}}. * ** Missile speed now decreases for each champion hit. ** Enemies hit by Fracture are afflicted with Crystal Venom for 5 seconds, causing Skarner's next basic attack against them to deal additional physical damage and them for 1 second. **Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.5. * **Magic damage reduced to from . ** Now deals bonus bonus physical damage on both instances. **Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . **Cooldown adjusted to seconds from . **No longer deals bonus magic damage versus targets with Crystal Venom. ; * **Reactivation delay reduced to 0.5 seconds from 1 second. Items ;;Magic Resistance ; *Cost reduced to from . ; *Total cost reduced to from . ; *New recipe: + *Now grants 100% health regeneration. *Aura magic resist reduced to 15 from 20. *Aura health regeneration removed. ; *Cost reduced to from . ; *Cost reduced from . *Shield increased to 75-345 from 50-230. *Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 5. ; *Magic resistance increased to 40 from 35. ; *New recipe: + + 900 = 2700g **Total cost reduced to from . *Magic resist increased to 60 from 55. ; *Total cost reduced to from . *Magic resist increased to 60 from 55. *Health regeneration increased to 150% from 100%. ;;Armor ; *Total cost reduced to from . *Health regeneration increased to 150% from 100%. *Point Runner maximum speed reduced to 20% from 30%. *Point Runner movement speed now decays over the duration instead of dropping off instantly. ; *Point Runner maximum speed reduced to 20% from 30%. *Point Runner movement speed now decays over the duration instead of dropping off instantly. ; *Total cost reduced to from . *Point Runner maximum speed reduced to 20% from 30%. *Point Runner movement speed now decays over the duration instead of dropping off instantly. *Void Spawn health decay is now % of CURRENT instead of % of MAXIMUM. * There is now a counter that tracks total gold earned. *Empowered Void Spawn resistance scaling removed. *Empowered Void Spawn now scale with . ; * Total cost reduced to from . ; * Total cost reduced to from . ; *Total cost increased from . *Armor reduced to 90 from 100. ; *Total cost reduced to from . *Health reduced to 500 from 600. *Armor reduced to 60 from 70. * 10% reduced damage from critical strikes.}} *Active slow duration changed to 4 seconds from 2 armor)}} magic resistance)}} seconds. ; *Total cost increased to from . *Reflected damage changed to 15% per-mit damage taken from 30% pre-mit damage taken. **Armor reductions will affect the damage dealt down to 0 armor. Negative armor values will be treated as 0. ;;Health ; *Health increased to 400 from 300. *Bonus health reduced to 15% from 25%. ; *Total cost reduced to from . *No longer grants Valor's Reward. ; *Now grants 200% base health regeneration. *Passive removed. * You gain Warmog's Heart once your maximum health exceeds 3000. * If you have not taken damage in the last 8 seconds, you will restore every second. ;; New Items ; (New Item) * Recipe: + + = . * Grants 500 health and +25% base attack damage. * Upon taking at least 400 - 1800 damage (based on level) within 5 seconds, grants 'Primal Rage''. ** Primal Rage: Grow in size and strength, gaining increase size, +25% additional base attack damage, and a rapidly decaying shield for 30% of your maximum health. ; (melee only) (New Item) * Recipe: + + = . * Grants 250 health, 50 attack damage and 100% base health regen. * Basic attacks deal 20 as bonus physical damage on hit. * Basic attacks deal 20 plus 1% of your maximum health as bonus physical damage on hit and 20 as physical damage to all enemies in a cone behind them. * Your next basic attacks deals 20 in a larger cone on hit. Damage does not stack with Cleave. 20 second cooldown. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in this cycle. ;Fighter Rework :Riot is hopeful for a V5.16 release of both the items and champions, and does not intend to stagger the release if any of the content encounters a bug. Riot intends for this content to be active in Worlds. *Itemization **Minor modifications to item costs. ***Overall value of MR is increasing. ***Overall value of Armor is decreasing. *Champions ** ** ;Marksman Rework :The intent is to rework Marksmen after Fighters, but Riot does not want the Marksman changes to be active in time for Worlds. We may see the content on the PBE sooner, but these changes will not be going live until after 5.18/5.19. *Items, including Essence Reaver. *Champions Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. - Iceboxed * + + + = * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 armor)}} magic resistance)}}. * Units hit by Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. ; * + + = * Armor penetration removed. * 6% of the physical damage you deal to a target is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. This damage stacks cumulatively. }} References es:VPBE cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed